Ulthos
Ulthos is a region that lays in the southeast of Asshai and Yi Ti, seperated from the Shadow Lands by the Saffron Straits, and east of Sothoryos. It is uncertain if it is another continent, a large island, or just another landmass connecting to Essos or Sothoryos. The island of Ulos is located in the straits between Ulthos and Essos. Geography Little is known about this landmass other than the fact that it is covered with dense dark jungles, it is rumored that the Asshai'i may have more information about this land that it contains environments similar to Sothoryos; like diseases, ruined cities, dangerous wildlife, and tangled jungles. Wildlife * Basilisks * Large flightless carnivorous birds * Giant monstrous serpentine fish that lurk in the rivers and swamps * Poisonous insects * Large bipedal lizards capable of snatching a man in their jaws * Manticores * Monkeys * Snakes * Tattooed lizards * Giant turtles * Carrion birds * Pouch tigers * Crocodiles * Large parasitic worms capable of swallowing a man whole * Parrots * Large centipedes * Winged primate-like bats * Man-sized hairless bats * Large anthropods with sharp forelimbs * Large spiders capable of catching a man and stick them in their webs Villages * Atalu Yoré - Located in the western part of Ulthos and south of Asshai from Essos. People According to some reports of explorers from Asshai, Yi Ti, and Leng, the people of Ulthos are said to be feral and inhumane. Described of being dark skinned (different from those from the Summer Isles and Naath) with emaciated bodies (though not dying nor starving), red eyes, and mouths filled with sharp jagged teeth, The Ulthosi are said to live in the ruined cities in the jungles and beaches. Because of their appearances, the explorers find the Ulthosi more terrifying and nightmarish than human (similar to the Brindled Men from Sothoryos and the Ibbenesse from Ibben) They sometimes carry their spears and clubs tipped with teeth, sharp pointed stones, and bones They are said to pierce their sharp bones through their skins, even throughout their eyes and genitals. Their clothings were made from their own hair and bird feathers; indicating that the Ulthosi have the lack of techniques of making their own clothing including weaving. Because of their little lack of clothing, some Ulthosis would prefer to be naked. Similar to the Thousand Islanders of Northern Essos, the Ulthosi were said to slaughter or sacrifice foreigners to their deities upon their arrival. Rumor has it that they implied to be cannibals. Gallery File:Ab253c74942c4aceb3469212bfeecca2.jpg|A Pouch Tiger in the forests of Ulthos File:Screen_Shot_2019-08-20_at_7.58.29_PM.png|Interior of an Ulthosi temple File:Screen_Shot_2019-08-20_at_7.57.09_PM.png|An Ulthosi looking mindlessly aggressive behind the skulls of the dead File:5749226-3519684246-maxre.jpg|Huge bipedal lizards stalking through the jungles File:Db86n7-7bcbe96d-f46c-4d82-8052-520c0860156e.jpg|Interior of the jungles and swamps in the outskirts of Atalu Yore File:Maxresdefaultbird.jpg|Large flightless bird stalking through the jungles File:Scarynatives.png|There is a very good chance that the Ulthosi will kill any foreigner who sets foot into their home for no reason File:Redgiantspider.png|Large spiders can be found in the deep jungles of Ulthos File:Decarnocimex_by_adiraiju_daynf7r.jpg|Large anthropods from Ulthos can kill a man with its sharp claws Category:Essos Category:Sothoryos Category:Island Category:Far East Category:Jade Sea